Dare To Enter
by BloodyUnicorn
Summary: Fill for day 1 of Faberry Week: Blind date. Quinn never thought she would be the type of girl, meeting complete strangers but is it as bad as she thought it would be?


Santana hopped on the couch next to Brittany with a loud huff and immediately snuggled into her, she had spent half an hour on the phone with Quinn, listening to her complain about how her love life is a real desert.

"Fabray is driving me crazy, I have better things to do than waste my time listening to her whining."

"San, be nice! She's your best friend, she's just alone. Imagine how you would be if didn't have any sweet lady kisses" Brittany said while playing with her hair.

"I can't even imagine that but I guess I'd be a pain in the ass too." she kissed Brittany's neck before leaving a little peck on her lips.

"I need to hook her up with someone as soon as possible. Help me out babe."

Brittany frowned a little trying to think of all the people she knew among the staff of the music school where she was working.

"Most the guys are either married or already have girlfriends. Maybe Mark but I think he's still heartbroken over his break up."

"What about your friend from the choir department, isn't she single?" Santana sat back up to get the remote control and started zapping through the channels.

"You mean, Rachel?" Brittany rose her eyebrow questioningly. "Well she's really pretty and when she sings it's like little angels are sliding down a double rainbow but I don't think she would be Quinn's type."

"Why not? Is she a weirdo or something?" the brunette asked, eyes still on the screen.

"No! I mean sometimes she talks about things I don't understand but San, she's a girl! Has Quinn ever been a girl?"

Santana turned to her with a smirk. "There's a start for everything, don't you worry about that. Can you call her and see if she'd be up for it?"

"Of course, if you're sure about that." The blonde got up with a smile to make the phone call. Ten minutes later she was back informing her that Rachel was quite thrilled after she saw a picture of Quinn and was free tonight, she just needed to know the time and place.

"She said that she looks beautiful and charming."

Santana made a grossed out face. She took out her phone and started texting Quinn. Brittany sat back next to her to see what she was typing. After the text was sent she couldn't help but laugh at the smug look the brunette had on.

"She's gonna be so mad at you, you know that? You're so bad Sanny."

Santana started laughing too, "I know, that's why you love me."

On the other side of town, Quinn was just lying around in sweatpants, feeling sorry for herself and her conversation with Santana hadn't really help, her friend wasn't really good at feeling empathetic, not with her anyway. She groaned when she heard her phone buzzing on the bedside table. She reached out her arm lazily to grab it and read the message.

San: Q, I gotz plans 4 U tonite and don't even think about sayin no!

7:30 at Felipe's. Reservation under name Ray Berry. Wear somethin hot!

Quinn's eyes bugged out. "What in the hell.." She immediately dialed her number back to have a serious conversation which would surely involve some insults but as she expected her call just went straight to voicemail.

All afternoon Quinn had debated whether to go to that date or not. She couldn't even ask more question the stranger she was meeting as Santana was still ignoring her. Finally she decided she might as well stop complaining and get herself out there. She had dressed 'hot' as the Latina has said, with a slightly short back dress and killer high heels. She arrived at the restaurant five minutes earlier and was installed at her table set in the back next to a little fireplace, after she gave them the reservation name. She was quite nervous and scanning the room for her blind date to appear, wondering what he looked like.

After a few minutes there was still no one and she was starting to think maybe he wouldn't show up. Her thoughts momentarily wandered when she noticed a gorgeous brunette enter the restaurant. She had shoulder-length beautiful dark locks and was wearing a tight strapless red dress that was really flattering her body. Quinn shrugged and looked away, focusing on the menu in her hands. She noticed though that the lady in red was walking towards her and then stopped right in front of her. She was smiling softly

"Hello." she said softly, feeling a little shy for some reason.

"Uhm hi, can I help you?" Quinn replied a little intimidated by those piercing brown eyes, looking right through her.

"Well I hope so, I believe you are my date, Quinn right? I'm Rae..Rachel Berry."

Quinn was gobsmacked, she stood up, not really knowing what to do.

"Oh! Oh Rae, yes, of course, I mean yes it's me, I'm Quinn and you, you are Rachel." she started blabbering. "Please sit down, will you excuse me for a minute though, I'll be right back."

"Is there something wrong Quinn?" the brunette asked as she installed herself at their table.

"No!" she almost yelled, "I mean, no, not at all. I just remembered I need to make a quick call...for work..yeah, I'll be right back. You could maybe order us something to drink." she tried to remain cool before heading outside.

"Santana Maria freaking Lopez, what is wrong with you!" Quinn yelled on the phone as soon as they were connected.

"Hey Q, so how's the date going?"

"Dammit Santana, do you think that's funny?!"

"Actuall -"

"Yeah don't answer that, I'm going to kill you, why didn't you say the date was with a woman?" Quinn was pacing, really furious about the whole situation.

"Well I didn't say it was a man either."

"Stop playing games Santana, not everyone is like you, you know."

" I do know that, no one is as awesome as me obviously."

The blonde sighed and turned around to see Rachel through the large window pane. She was talking to the waitress and Quinn noticed how she bit her bottom lip after, they were so full and red.

"I mean, I'm not a lesbian!" she replied, turning her attention back to Santana.

"So you keep saying...see that at the ultimate test. Isn't she hot?"

"That's not the point!"

"So she is hot!" she heard the other girl laughing.

"You're really unbelievable."

"Listen Q, it's just a date, I'm not telling you to marry that chick. You don't even have to see her again if you don't like her. Just give it a try and enjoy the night okay."

"Alright, alright but you owe me Satan!"

"Whatever, you'll thank me for that. Bye Fabray."

Quinn quickly hung up and took a few deep breathes before getting back to her date.

"I hope I wasn't too long" she smiled as she sat opposite of the brunette beauty. Santana was right about one thing at least, she was already there, better have a good time out of it.

"Not at all, I ordered white wine, is that all right?" she asked, returning her smile back.

"Yes, perfect." Just then the waiter came back with their bottle and took the food order, both ladies taking pasta based dishes.

"So, is your work problem resolved, you seemed a little frustrated." Rachel started, taking a sip of her wine while still fixing the blonde.

"Oh yes, it was just, a little misunderstanding." she chuckled.

"I'm glad then, it would have been a shame if that bothered you tonight, you have such a beautiful smile."

Oh my goodness is she flirting with me? Quinn thought. How do I flirt back with that stunning woman? Wait should I flirt too? I have no idea what to do. She was having a slight panic attack.

"I like your lips too." she then just blurted. She immediately started cursing herself silently while blushing furiously.

Rachel simply smiled at her and continued drinking her wine. Moments later, their food arrived and they started to eat while making small talk. After an hour Quinn was feeling much more comfortable, that second bottle of wine they opened could have helped too but she was quite enjoying the company.

"So, how do you know Santana? She never talked about you before?" she questioned, wondering why she never met Rae before that night.

"Actually, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet, but I've heard a lot about her, I work with Brittany."

"Oh believe me, there would be no pleasure in that."

Rachel laughed, "Well it sure is a pleasure meeting you Quinn, Britt assured me it would be a pleasant night and so far she was right about everything."

Quinn was mesmerized by how her name sounded in Rachel's mouth and how you could see the tip of her tongue between her teeth every time she pronounced it. She couldn't lie, she did find the woman in front of her extremely attractive, she always had a thing for female aesthetic but she found herself enjoying every aspect of Rachel, not just physically.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm glad I agreed to that, I don't normally do blind dates you know."

"Me neither, this is my first time." Rachel revealed. "A wonderful first time."

Quinn beamed and agreed silently. The night went on as they continued to know each other more, talking about their respective jobs at the school and at the bank, about their families and their various hobbies. Both ladies were quite delighted to find that they shared a common love for Broadway shows and old movies.

"Maybe we could go see a show on Broadway someday if you'd like." Rachel suggested, "I can get us tickets."

"I'd like that very much." Quinn replied quietly

"Great." she beamed. "I'm going to pay the bill now and make a little detour to the bathroom; then we can go. I just noticed we're the last customers."

Quinn looked around and was surprised to see that they were indeed the only people still there. She hadn't realized how late it was. She had a weird sensation in her stomach, it had been so long since she felt such at ease with someone. She let herself think for a second that this trap Santana had set for her could turn out to be something much more important.

A few minutes later Rachel came back and stood right next to her. "All good, are you ready?" she asked while reaching out a hand to help Quinn up. The blonde took her hand and couldn't help but notice how good it felt.

"I'm ready." she said. Two simple little words but with maybe much more meaning behind them.


End file.
